Teddy Mars
Teddy Mars, is the main antagonist of of the Are You Afraid of the Dark? episode "The Tale of the Secret Admirer". He was portrayed by Raphael Dumas. Biography Teddy was a tough intimidating bully, a petty thief a vandal and pretty much anything else rotten. Years ago before the events of the episode took place, He developed a crush on Meggie Evan's mom and began writing her notes. The notes usually said "Do you feel the same way about me that I feel about you?". Meggie's mom whom also went by Meggie at the time didn't like Teddy but she didn't tell him and he couldn't take a hint. Then one night he wrote her a note asking her to meet him in the woodshop. Meggie's dad went instead, Teddy was in the finishing room making a carved wooden heart, for her spraying it with lacquer as a finish. Her dad told Teddy she wasn't interested in him. Addressing him as Superstar, Teddy said he didn't believe him and wanted to hear it from her. Then they began to argue and Teddy began to aggressively push him. Her dad didn't want to fight him because he was a violent guy, but finally he had to defend himself so he pushed him back. Teddy tripped and hit his head on a drying lamp, breaking a bulb and releasing sparks. Since lacquer is flammable the woodshop caught fire in one spark and it exploded.Teddy died in the explosion, while her dad was blown out of the room and just injured his arm. Teddy's spirit haunted the wood shop since then, still waiting for Meggie to answer his notes and come to the wood shop. Years, later the Evans' daughter also nicknamed Meggie attended the same high school. She had her mom's old backpack and found an old letter for her mom in it mistaking it to be for her. Teddy either thought she was her mom, or didn't care as long as she was just Meggie. He began sending her more letters asking her to shop up at the wood shop. He even appeared in her mirror scaring her out of her skin. Teddy's ghost was half burnt from the explosion that he died in. Also, he began to send threatening letters to Meggie's new friend and crush (later boyfriend) Nick telling him to stay away from her or he would hurt him, also calling him superstar. Finally one night later, he asked Meggie to meet him in the school woodshop, Nick decided to go in her place and tell him to leave her alone ( preparing to repeat the same events as years before). Nick showed up and Teddy lured him into the drying room and nearly suffocated him with the fumes of lacquer and the heat from turning on all the drying lamps. Also he was about to pound him with a crowbar, and threatened to blow them both up by making a spark if he couldn't have Meggie. Meggie who just found out the truth, showed up just in time to save Nick. Teddy was so pleased to finally see Meggie (possibly thinking she was her mom) show up. He asked her for his long awaited answer. Meggie told him she didn't feel the same way about him at all. Then in a fit of heartbroken rage he hit a drying lamp, breaking another bulb and the room burnt up in an explosion, putting his spirit to rest for good. Meggie was left unharmed while Nick also slightly hurt his arm. Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Are You Afraid of the Dark Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers